Tokyo mew mew The Great War part one
by Ichigokisshu4eva
Summary: 2 years after the fight with Deep blue. And the aliens have come up with their nastiest plan yet!


Tokyo mew mew The Great War!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew! :(

Chapter 1: They're are back!

It was a normal day for the mew mews and the aliens except they were light years away from each other! All the mew mews had just finished their day of work at Cafe mew mew and they were bored.

Ichigos POV:

I was sitting on a table with the mews waiting for Ryou and Akasaka-san to tell us something but us mew mews weren't sure what it was about. Hmm... Maybe I should tell them about my thoughts of Kisshu... No don't be so stupid Ichigo they will throw you out the team if you tell them! No wait I should tell them! Noooo I just can't do it! I'm so worried about what they will think!

Normal POV:

"Ugh hello! Earth to Ichigo!" Came the rude and obnoxious voice from Mint Arizawa. "Huh?" Said Ichigo sounding puzzled. Mint gave an annoyed look at Ichigo. "Why are you always day-dreaming! If only you knew how annoying and rude it is!" Mint mouthed at Ichigo. At this point Ichigo looked like she was about to explode with anger but decide to bit her tongue and just growled inwardly.

Meanwhile at the aliens ship:

Kisshu was lying there in the pool of green smoke that was surrounding his thin and lanky body. Thinking of his red haired koneko-chan how beautiful her shouldered length red hair and her little fragile body and those sexy cat ears and tail and that pink costume she wears when she is fighting me and the chimera anima god how she looks so hot and sexy I just want her so bad! "Hey Kisshu!" Shouted the youngest alien Taruto. Ugh what now cursed Kisshu. "What are you up to Kisshu?" Taruto stared for a moment then thought. "Oh I get it you're thinking about that car girl again, aren't you?!" Tart tormented to Kisshu. Kisshu glanced over at Tart and grew a smirk on his face. "Yeah, well I bet you don't know that I know that you always fantasise about that monkey girl!" Smirked evilly at Tart. Tart looked at him in shock and humiliation and blushed bright red. "Sh-sh-sh-shut up!" He shouted. "Ha ha ha ha!" Kisshu laughed. Suddenly Tart smirked in a happy way he had an idea for an idea (if that makes sense!). "Fine then maybe I won't tell my idea to get back at the mews!" Said Tart in an annoying way to wind up Kisshu. "Idea?" "What idea?" Kisshu said sounding confused. "Well actually it's quite a good idea! Do you still like Ichigo?" Tart asked. Kisshu thought about it for a while and decided to be truthful. "Yes I do" Kisshu confessed, blushing bright red. Tart smirked a this. "Perfect!" He laughed inwardly. "Ok ok now can you tell me this 'plan'" Kisshu commanded. "Well I was thinking we could go back to Earth and go to Cafe mew mew and tell the mew mews they have two options: they let us have sex with who ever we choose and give us mew aqua or the mew mews will be raped, killed and Earth will be blown up until it disintegrates. Kisshu then pulled a face that he had never pulled before. "Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. "What an idea! Ha ha ha ha HA! Kisshu laughed in an evil manor at this 'idea'. Tart started at Kisshu as if he had how crazy! "Well then let's go talk to Pai about this." Said Tart. Seconds after they both teleported to find Pai.

Back at Cafe mew mew:

All were mew mews were still waiting for Ryou and Akasaka. Just then they came to talk to the mews. "It's a miracle! They finally came!" Said Mint sarcastically. Ryou raised an eyebrow "Nice to see you too Mint" said Ryou rudely. Mint gave a cold look at Ryou "So what do you want to talk is about then? If you take any longer I'm going to be late for my ballet audition!" Said Mint tapping her foot in the floor. Just at that moment Ryou also pulled a cold look at Mint. "So anyway, we just wanted to say well done for all your hard work recently, the place has Ben packed since the summer holiday started a couple days ago." Said Ryou. All the mew mews stared at Ryou like he had just turned into a alien. "You wasted our time just to tell us that?!" Said Mint rudely. Lettuce Madorikawa looked at Mint "Mint there is need to be rude about it" Lettuce said. Mint gave another cold look at Lettuce but Lettuce just ignored it. "I will see you all tomorrow" Said Ryou at the same time walking away. So all the mew mews got changed out their uniform and went their separate ways home. Just as Ichigo walked out the cafe Akasaka stopped Ichigo. "Ichigo?" "Hai?" "Be careful!" Akasaka warned.

Ta dah! Hope you guys liked that cliff hanger! Please take it easy on me! This is my first Fanfic! Please write a review!xx


End file.
